Problèmes et Marmonnements
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Derek. Stiles. Des marmonnements. Et des problèmes. Parce que, que serait Stiles sans problème? Sûrement pas Stiles, me direz-vous. Ouais... Sûrement pas Stiles. Et que fait Peter? Bah, il regarde. Peut-être. STEREK


**Note : Hello tout le monde! On m'a obligé à écrire. Et ça a donné, cette chose. Alors je m'en excuse. Je m'incline d'avance et vais me recroqueviller sous une table en attendant les lancées de tomates. Il n'y a aucune construction, aucune base. Rien. Juste... ça.**

**Pardon.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aurais voulu en dire autant de l'histoire.**

**Rating : euuuh... T? Enfin... au cas où quoi!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Problèmes et Marmonnements<span>**

Derek passa la large porte coulissante du Loft où la meute avait passé tout l'après-midi, sous la surveillance – logiquement – étroite de son oncle. Enfin, il était plutôt du genre à penser que Peter, dans son infinie bonté et dans sa jeunesse toute relative, aurait choisi d'aider les adolescents à faire une quelconque bêtise, afin d'embêter au plus son cher neveu adoré, au lieu de les en empêcher. Et Dieu savait que son petit-ami – cela lui faisait encore étrange de penser comme cela – savait comment trouver les ennuis. Ou alors, c'était eux qui venaient à lui, le traquaient. Et on ne savait pas trop comment le jeune hyperactif s'en sortait sans trop de mal.

_Enfin bref._

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, _donc_, il ne vit plus que Stiles, roulé en boule sur le canapé, au centre de la pièce principale, marmonnant dans un sommeil apparemment troublé. Derek s'approcha, à pas de loups – il se fustigea mentalement, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait frappé quiconque aurait eut l'audace de sortir cette phrase devant lui – et sourit. L'hyperactif était plutôt mignon, lorsqu'il était calme, reposé et détendu.

_Et cela, c'était seulement lorsqu'il dormait, bien entendu._

Il resta un long moment, à juste le fixer, refaisant des yeux le chemin que ses mains avaient maintes fois emprunté, sur le corps svelte et nerveux du garçon. Il soupira, en avisant des gestes incontrôlés venant des mains de Stiles. Il s'agitait, et gémissant dans son sommeil, inquiétant Derek. Ce dernier se rapprocha rapidement, touchant le front de son amant pour le calmer. C'était un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, désormais, sachant que le repos de Stiles était souvent troublé de cauchemars ou d'autres choses très peu reluisantes.

Il était chaud et suait à grosses gouttes ce qui inquiéta le loup-garou. Il rapprocha son oreille de la bouche de Stiles, afin de pouvoir percevoir son souffle. Une respiration lente mais un peu sifflante, rien de bien inquiétant. Cependant, il préféra maintenir sa position, et attendre.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et grogna sévèrement. Il espéra avoir rêvé, mais non, Stiles réitéra sa demande. Se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber la lampe qui se trouvait aux côtés du sofa, et réveilla l'adolescent. Échevelé, le garçon regarda autour de lui et ne vit que les yeux rougeoyant de Derek, luire dans la semi-pénombre.

- Der' ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de gronder.

- Tais-toi. Si tu tiens à la vie, ferme-la, _Genim _!

Celui-ci écarquilla ses prunelles marron. Derek n'utilisait son vrai prénom seulement lors de... de – oh mon dieu, il n'en revenait pas de repenser à tout ça – leurs folles nuit d'amour. Mais aussi lorsqu'il était en colère. _Aïe._ Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore pu faire ?!

- Mais Der', j-

- Ferme-là, grogna le loup, montrant les crocs. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle encore.

Stiles ne comprenait rien. Rien de rien. Moins que rien, même ! Il s'était réveillé et là, Derek lui faisait – quoi ? - une crise d'il-ne-savait quoi ?! A bien y regarder, l'adolescent se retint de pouffer.

- Mais, tu... tu boudes !

- Hein ? Non, se reprit le plus âgé.

- Oh si, tu boudes, s'agita Stiles. Oh, monsieur le Grand Méchant Hale boude !

Un bruit claqua, alors qu'un gémissement s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je. Ne. Boude. Pas !

Derek était désormais à califourchon sur Stiles, le collant au sol froid du loft. Le plus jeune des garçons gigota, inconfortablement. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

- Bien. Mais je peux au moins savoir pourquoi Monsieur je-suis-en-colère Hale, me fait la gueule au point de vouloir m'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol ? Un joli sol, j'en conviens. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est douloureux. Et que, okay, ça peut être cool, un sol. Tout beau, tout neuf, en plus. Mais il fait mal, ton sol, Der' ! Si j'étais un loup-garou, je dirais rien mais là, non, j'en suis pas un et, en pl-

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le loup avait plaqué ses lèvres roses sur celles de son vis-à-vis, le faisant taire.

_Ah, le silence._

Il le relâcha plusieurs secondes plus tard, le laissant sans souffle.

- Okay. Monsieur est en colère. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles, reprenant une respiration, laborieusement.

- Peter.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, ouais, j'te suis plus là ! Peter est pas là. Enfin, je crois pas. J'ai pas regardé sous les fauteuils. Tu as regardé sous les fauteuils ? Nan parce que je dis qu'il n'est pas là, mais si ça se trouve, il est sous les fauteuils ! Peter ? Peteeeeer ?

- Stiles, gronda Derek.

- Oui, je me tais. Je vais essayer, je... Enfin, essayer, c'est déjà beauc-

Derek s'assit plus lourdement sur les hanches du garçon, le faisant grimacer.

- Je me tais.

Hale leva les yeux au plafond, resserrant ses mains sur les poignets de son amant.

- Le problème donc, Peter, dit Stiles.

- Oui, Peter. Tu veux faire quoi, avec lui ?

- Euh... Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu as murmuré le prénom de Peter, dans ton sommeil. Et c'était plus qu-

- Haaaan, mais t'es jaloux en fait !

- Ja- Mais non. Arrête avec ça. Alors comme ça, tu veux que Peter te fasse des léchouilles dans le cou. Comme ça ?

Stiles gémit, son souffle se faisant court. Derek était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de faire ? Non, impossible...

Soudain, un fracas retentissant les fit tous deux sursauter. Derek releva le visage, avisant son... son oncle ? Sautillant de joie ?

_O-kay._

- J'ai ga-gné. J'ai ga-gné ! Chantonna le dit-Peter, se rapprochant des deux garçons, toujours à terre. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! De une, il est jaloux et de deux... il a marché. Couru, même! Ou carrément transplané...

Le plus jeune des loups haussa les sourcils, ne sachant quoi faire. Stiles, sous lui, gigotait pour s'extraire.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna l'humain, arrivant enfin à se remettre debout, alors que Derek était encore et toujours à genoux sur le sol. Et puis d'abord, on transplane pas.

- Tu me dois vingt dollars, Stiles. Vingt. Pas un de moins. Et si tu ne me les donnes pas maintenant, je peux t'assurer que les intérêts seront douloureux !

Stiles souffla, se dirigeant vers l'étage, non sans avoir auparavant caressé les cheveux sombres de son loup personnel, qui ne bougeait plus.

_Dieu qu'il était nul, à ces paris pourris avec Peter._

**Un commentaire? Lynchez-moi, j'aime ça... T_T**


End file.
